


春の話

by Suberr



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Femi!Langa, Multi, Reki's fan club, Yuri
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: 兰加♀ x 月日（历的长妹），百合无差不是纯女同，而是直女贴贴的轻百（最后会结婚的但不是现在），原教旨百合党慎入含轻量历兰+历月骨科，不能骨科的慎入
Relationships: Langa Hasegawa & Tsukihi Kyan, Langa Hasegawa/Tsukihi Kyan, Reki Kyan/Langa Hasegawa(mentioned), Sibling Incest - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	春の話

**Author's Note:**

> 地球人都不能阻止我拉郎了（
> 
> 想象了一下兰加性转……我希望她和月日妹妹百合（

和同班同学历一起滑着滑板来到十字路口时，兰加停了下来，雪白修长的手指指向了右转的方向，“我要去那边的甜品店。”

“哦，那我先走了。兰加，拜拜。”对方向她挥了挥手。

“明天见，历。”

“你和月日不要留得太晚，让她早点回来。”喜屋武家的好哥哥不忘叮嘱一句。

“嗯。”

兰加目送着历的背影，直到其消失在夕阳余晖的地平线处，这才轻巧地踩着历手工制作的雪怪滑板，向目的地前进。每个星期她都定时定点和月日见面，皆因她们拥有一个共同的秘密。

兰加走进约好的甜品店时，就读于其他初中的月日早就到了。她占了店内临街的一张双人桌，可以透过玻璃窗看到路人的情形。刚才也是，远远地月日就在店里朝兰加挥手，那种活泼劲儿不亚于她的哥哥历。

“我等了你好久了，兰——加——学——姐——”

“抱歉，刚才和历练习了一下滑板，没注意时间。”兰加实话实说。

“啊，肯定是舍不得和我哥哥分开吧。”

“嗯。”兰加脸微微红了，她把稍长的侧发往耳朵后撩，又用手指搅起落在胸口的长发。浅蓝发丝被绕成一个圈，又直直坠落成一条直线，就像海波在兰加身上翻滚一样。

月日倒也没有穷追不舍，说，“我已经帮学姐点了你经常吃的那个套餐，是芒果派和草莓牛奶冰沙吧？趁这时间快来交换情报吧。”

“唔。”

月日拿出手机打开line界面，兰加也有样学样。她的手机是蓝色的翻盖式，挂着一个缝得七扭八歪的红色小怪兽的吊坠。这是她自己做的，原型是历滑板底部的图案，虽然因为手艺太差已经完全看不出是什么。

“那么，我们就来交换这一周新拍的哥哥吧。”月日故意用严肃的腔调说。随着叮咚的消息提示音，手机屏幕不断弹出历的照片：睡眼稀松的历，刚起床头发乱糟糟的历，不耐烦地收拾饭桌的历，帮双胞胎幺妹换尿布的历……

“历真可爱啊。”兰加感叹道。

“学姐，你的呢？”

月日一催促，兰加这才想起把图片库的照片发给月日。一部分是上课偷拍的侧脸，更多的是历在滑滑板时的抓拍。

“学姐眼中的哥哥总是这么帅气啊。”

“因为历本来就很帅嘛。”

“这我同意，他滑滑板的时候超帅的，好像变了个人似的。”

兰加笑了起来，单纯为自己和月日的共鸣感到开心。

她突然又想到了一件事，“说起来，今天我和历间接接吻了。”

“诶——？！什么情况？”

“刚才我们一起滑滑板的时候，历问我要水喝，我想也没想就把自己的矿泉水瓶扔给他了，然后他也没想就拧开盖子直接喝了。这个应该算是间接接吻吧？”

“呜哇，兰加好狡猾！”月日气得舍弃了前后辈尊称，大声抱怨道，“不是说好了禁止偷跑的吗？！”

“这是意外事件，原谅我吧，小月日。”

“那你要向哥哥告白吗？”

兰加摇了摇头，“保持现在的关系我就满足了。”

女子会一共持续了一个多小时。她们一起出了甜品店门，待兰加想要向月日告别时，对方突然踮起脚尖，飞快从她唇上偷了一个吻。

兰加当即惊慌地睁大眼睛，月日向她做了个鬼脸，“你可别想着独占哥哥的吻啊，我们约好了什么都要分享的。”

“好、好吧。”

月日笑着向她道别。兰加希望这一刻能永远持续下去。

Fin


End file.
